Cyanoacrylate adhesives constitute a large class of quick-curing one-part adhesives that polymerize in the presence of even weakly basic species (e.g., moisture) and/or heat to form polycyanoacrylates that bond to many types of surfaces. Cyanoacrylates monomers include an acrylic functionality, usually in the form of an ester, and a cyano group, typically but not exclusively at the 2-position on the acrylate (e.g., CH2═C(CN)C(O)O-alkyl). Both 2- and 3-cyanoacrylates may be substituted at the 3-position and 3-cyanoacrylates may be substituted at the 2 position.